musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Look Alive
Look Alive" is a song by American rapper BlocBoy JB featuring Canadian rapper Drake. It is released as the first single off BlocBoy JB's mixtape Simi. The song was produced by Tay Keith. It debuted at number six and later peaked at number five on the US Billboard Hot 100, which makes it the first top 10 single for BlocBoy JB and 23rd for Drake. Music video The music video of the song was released on February 8, 2018. It features BlocBoy JB, Drake, rapper Moneybagg Yo, former Memphis Grizzlies forward Zach Randolph, and their crew at various locations in Memphis. The video has gained more than 280 million YouTube views so far. Remix(es) On March 4, 2018, rapper Joyner Lucas released a remix onto SoundCloud and YouTube. Charts |} Lyrics Tay Keith, fuck these niggas on Yeah yeah (woo!) Yeah (6 God, BlocBoy, 6 God, BlocBoy, woo!) (6 God, BlocBoy, 6 God, BlocBoy, woo!) Yeah 901 Shelby Drive, look alive, look alive Niggas came up on this side, now they on the other side Oh well, fuck 'em dog, we gon' see how hard they ride I get racks to go outside, and I split it with the guys We up on the other side, niggas actin' like we tied I've been gone since like July, niggas actin' like I died They won't be expectin' shit when Capo go to slide 'Cause I told them that we put that shit behind us, but I lied Ay, ay, look who I'm around, man If I fucked up, I'ma be downtown, man Fourth floor bound, man, that's if I get caught, man Pushed me to the edge, so it really ain't my mothafuckin' fault, man I'm not to blame, man This fucking industry is cutthroat, I'm not the same man And I could let you check the tag now, I'm rocking name brand I'm only chasing after bags, now I got a game plan And I'm out here with the woo! Seven hundred, three high fives look alive, look alive Niggas came up on this side, now they on the other side Oh well, fuck 'em dog, we gon' see how hard they ride I get racks to go outside, and I split it with the guys We up on the other side, niggas actin' like we tied I've been gone since like July, niggas actin' like I died They won't be expectin' shit when Capo go to slide 'Cause I told them that we put that shit behind us, but I Bitch, come through, you, and you I'ma get the money, D-D-Drizzy get the loot Pull up with that Draco Play with Drake and I'ma shoot My weapon be an instrument, man I'll blow you like a flute Nigga play so he feelin' it Pull up broad day with a K, now he shiverin' Drop a nigga like he littering We at the door like we the delivery He not a plug, he middle man That-that nigga brown like cinnamon I got the rounds like Sugar Ray Robinson Shot to the chest have you gaspin' for oxygen I'ma spay 'em, just like Febreeze Came a long way from sittin' in the nosebleeds Now a nigga on the floor talkin' to the athletes Now I'm so close to the game I could steal the stat sheet 901 Shelby Drive, look alive, look alive Niggas came up on this side, now they on the other side Oh well, fuck 'em dog, we gon' see how hard they ride I get racks to go outside, and I split it with the guys We up on the other side, niggas actin' like we tied I've been gone since like July, niggas actin' like I died They won't be expectin' shit when Capo go to slide 'Cause I told them to put that shit behind us, but I liedCategory:2018 songs Category:2018 singles